Cyclonus first Christmas
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Christmas is a special season... full of joy, and Kate want to share this Day with Cyclonus... will he learn the truth meaning of Christmas?ONESHOT story! EDITED


**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_Hello to everyone Christmas is approaching fast, and Yesterday I decided write a Oneshot yesterday while I was working... when I arrived at home, stated working immediately!_

_This is Cyclonus first Christmas and he will be surprised... with Kate, he learn something about this season... learn about to be in family, share the happiness with the others... including his love, who is revealed during the Christmas dinner!_

_Well you have to read to find out!_

**Cyclonus first Christmas.**

December 21 ... the streets of New York are all decorated with Christmas lights as well the shop windows, inviting people to come in, they can look at things that are exposed and perhaps buy.  
The streets several group of people are dressed as Santa Claus gathering money in order to help the poor people to have a more decent Christmas, also exists choral groups singing Christmas carols and maybe leave a little Christmas spirit to the people who pass by them... and finally ... the hustle and bustle, characteristic of Christmas season.

The military who are in the Headquarters are Infected by the Christmas spirit, everyone is preparing for the Christmas party a few days in advance, so everything has to be perfect.

At Kate's office,"Aspirant Malloy, you know... you work so hard, why not take a few days to spend Christmas with your family?" Kate looks at Apone with very sad eyes, and the friend doesn't see the reason for her sadness, but hear the colleague sighing,"Apone, I have no desire to do anything at this point, in fact never had fun since my father passed away!" Apone sits in front of his friend, and this time speak without formalities,"Kate, I know it's very hard for you to spend this Christmas without him, but you have to move on!"

She is looking at the window of her office, watching the white coating that covered the entire headquarters and the rest of the training fields,"It is still very fresh ,Apone! It makes 4 months since he died, I had to leave my mission in Darfur to see him for the last time, and I buried him!" Apone start getting a little discouraged, Kate has never refused an opportunity to have fun with close friends,"Kate, he would not like to see you so sad,it's Christmas, and if we don't celebrate now, you never be able to do it !" Those words echoed in her mind, he is right, she has to do it, but her father isn't in the world of the living,"I know from personal experience, Kate, and believes that we feel good, and we feel that presence!"

Kate gives a little smile, and Apone question with some curiosity,"And Cyclonus, how is he dealing with this?" She sits down, sighing,"He has been very patient with me, is a new experience for him!" Apone grimaces,"Kate, he loves you a lot more than you think!" She begins to blush when the friend said that,"Don't be embarrassed, Kate this is normal! Now if I were you , I would put a cheerful face and celebrate Christmas with your mother and him!" Kate's look begins to gain brightness, and begins to smile,"Apone,you know , I think I'll follow your advice ! I will take some days to be with my mother, and I will invite Cyclonus to spend Christmas with me!"

Apone question,"Have you ever spent Christmas together?" Kate replies,"We never had that opportunity, I was always on a mission, or in my uncle's house in vacation!" Apone starts grinning,"Now you'll have that opportunity Kate!" And smiles, "Kate, I want see you with a smile on your face, that's all!" She looked at him, but Apone had to go, "So until next year!"

And left the office, on other hand Kate finished some reports and then goes directly to her Commander O'Neill office to speak about its license, it takes a few minutes, when he sees her,"You've finished everything Aspirant Malloy?" Kate gives him the file, and then sits while he gives a look at the reports,"They are very detailed Aspirant, very well!" She just said very satisfied with what had just heard,"Thank you Commander, I am pleased that the report is to your liking!" He just says continuing to browse the file,"Indeed Aspirant, even you know how to make your report! You are dismissed "

She takes a deep breath,"Not yet commander, I need to talk to you about a issue!" He straightens the glasses properly on the nose a little surprised,"What happens Aspirant?" She goes directly to the subject a bit serious,"I want to go on leave!" O'Neill smiled,"Finally, you have decided asking Kate!" She sighs,"Yes it's true, but still do not feel capable,but Apone made me see things differently!" O'Neill just says, with a more serious tone,"You know Kate, it's time to move on as well your mother, your father would not like you miss a Christmas party!" Kate raises an eyebrow,"How so? It seems you knew my father! "He smiles,"Yes, he was in the army with me , I followed with my military career but he went another direction, but I'll tell you one thing, he knew how to encourage the guys every time there was party,and you are such like him!"

Kate keep her eyes open and very astounded,"Wow, this is truly amazing, I didn't even know you were good friends!" He just says,"Neither I knew that you were his daughter! Just knew when you were on a mission" She remains very surprised... about O'Neill's words,"I had the opportunity to speak with him several times, without your knowledge!" She just says, smiling, "The destiny has these things!" he continues while looks at the woman,"And never favoured you in any matter, I even was very tough with you!" And she just says smiling,"And even though that you were ,or I did not know what my true potential was!"

He sits forward a paper,"Well ...here it is Kate, you have license until January 4th ... enough time to be with your mother and remaining family!" She makes the usual greeting,"Thank you Sir ... and have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!" He answered the greeting, saying,"I say the same Aspirant, and before I forget ... in December 24th there will be a Christmas party here at the headquarters, if you want to attend, bring some candy and drinks!" She starts to laugh,"Ahahahahah, only you to ask such a thing! I'll try to come, but my Commander, I can send candy by Apone! "He grinned very satisfied,"The sweets are always welcome!" She goes out there going directly to her office where she arranges her stuff in order to leave the office moments later.

####

In Charr, the Decepticons are working hard, and Cyclonus is no exception to the rule, he stands by his leader to review some reports that are very important to him, is about Octane who is in exile on a distant planet to do hard labour for the rest of his existence,"Um,he is trying to do something." Cyclonus look at the report very concerned, and expressed it to his leader,"He will try to escape Sir, what do you think?" Galvatron just says,"Putt him in his place Cyclonus, or destroy it at once, I don't want this kind of situation!"

Cyclonus continues to reflect a little, knowing that Octane is a very dangerous Decepticon, capable of the worst things when has someone to align in their plans, but Galvatron devalues it all,"Octane is not nothing without that human, Captain Charles !" Cyclonus remembers the human in question,"I see who he is, my liege he was disabled by a human prisoner,was stabbed to death!" Galvatron looks at the Vice Commander,"That's right .

I think Octane deserves the same fate as this human ,death, not by my hands I'll make sure that it will happens!"

Cyclonus says nothing, know that Galvatron is capable do terrible things to the criminals, then hears a question,"How is your human Cyclonus?" He sighs,"She is working on my leader, and endeavour to live life without her parental unit!" But Galvatron just says putting his hand on his shoulder,"I'm not gonna talk as your leader Cyclonus, but as your friend...she is strong and will be able to live with her loss!

Life must go on, and I count on you to help her in this ordeal, despite being an Autobot ally she has a high esteem for me and for you! "

Cyclonus turns to their leader,"Thanks Galvatron, she would like to hear that from you!

you know she has a great respect for you and admire you immensely!" Galvatron is very surprised,"Why you say that Cyclonus?" He replied, smiling,"The fact that you respect her,and because you are a good leader, not insane like you were before the Hate Plague!" Galvatron smiles satisfied,"Well,I think you're right!"

The conversation is interrupted by a signal from the screen,"Someone wants to talk to us!" Galvatron says,"See who is Cyclonus!" Suddenly appears Kate's figure on the screen and Cyclonus smiles,"Good eyes see you, my beloved! How are you feeling?" She replies,_"I'm well ... in the possible, and how are you Cyclonus?_" The mech replied happily,"Very well, but why you called?" She answered a little serious,"_Well ... I took a few days of leave, I want to spend Christmas and New Year with my mother!"_ But her expression changes dramatically,_"It will be the first Christmas without my dad, Cyclonus, it will not be the same without him!"_

Cyclonus sees a tear running down her face, he knows this is a very hard moment for her, but Galvatron just says,"Aspirant is good hearing your voice, and please put a happier expression, I don't like you in that state!" She smiles at the Decepticon leader and clean the tears and blow their nose,"_Thank you Galvatron Sir, I needed listen that from you!"_ Galvatron just says, looking at it,"But why you want to talk with Cyclonus Aspirant Malloy?" She responds very serious,_"Galvatron Sir, call me Kate, already mentioned at you many times! "_ He decide try something regarding to this issue,"Only if you treat me by Galvatron!" She sighs,_"Okay Galvatron!"_ He thought,"_Perfect..._" He is satisfied by her answer then, "Good Kate, but tell me what led you to call us!" She just says to both,"_Well, we are on a very special time for us humans, Christmas, according to my religious belief was born a very special Boy who freed us from the fear of death, but that's another story!"_

Cyclonus instigates her to say more therefore want to know why, then hear,_"I invite both of you to spend Christmas at home with me and my mother!"_ Galvatron is surprised,"It's an honour Kate!" She just says with a tear in the eye,_"I know you're not my father but I see you as such Galvatron, please do not refuse me this!"_ He crosses his arms,"Okay Kate, we'll go to this feast of Christmas!" She just says, smiling,_"Thank you!_

_ I want both of you at my mother's home on December 24, around 19h!"_ After says to Cyclonus,_"My love ... you'll have something special when you come to my house!"_ Cyclonus smiles at her,"I also have beloved, it will be unforgettable!" She just tells the two Decepticons,_"Merry Christmas for both!_" And she's off, leaving Galvatron surprised,"I never thought she would invite us to something special!" Cyclonus folds his arms looking at their leader, smiling,"This Christmas is very special for her, and she want share it with us, and is the best way to understand humans! You have much to learn from her! "Galvatron agrees,"Well as you too, Cyclonus, we take some high grade to celebrate this moment!" Cyclonus follow the leader,"Well, why not?"

####

It's been 2 days since Kate had spoken with Cyclonus and Galvatron, and she has been preparing everything in her house, gave some sweets to her colleagues in the headquarters, and make more sweets to bring at her mother's home, she had the traditional sweets as well the Christmas dinner, and she do that nicely.  
She would get the visits of their uncles and cousins from Texas and from the other aunt ... Katherine the widow of John Malloy who had died two years before due to liver cancer, and other family from her father side.  
She is eager to receive the Decepticons who promised to attend the Christmas party, especially Cyclonus which don't see him make a few weeks.

On December 24, around 14h ,she brings everything to her mother's house which is an hour away, brings the sweet and the Christmas supper properly accommodated in boxes, as well gifts for everyone. When arrives is received by her mother who embraces her warmly,"Glad you came my daughter!" Kate smiles  
"I couldn't stop coming mother." And embraces her,"Now we are here, together!" Mrs Malloy is upset, due what her daughter has said,"Daughter, you know that isn't true!" Kate puts her hand on her chest,"Father is here with us in our hearts and spirit to celebrate Christmas with us!" Kate's mother throws a tear being very moved by the words of her daughter,"Thank you, Kate it means a lot to me!" Then look at her Jeep bed,"You brought so much food, honey!" Kate begins to fetch the things, giving it to her mother,"I've been doing all this during the afternoon, and I want to make the Christmas dinner!" Mrs. Malloy is very surprised by her daughter's action,"You mean you've made the Christmas dinner?" Kate nods,"It's just warm up in the oven Mom!"

After 10 minutes everything is properly put on the Christmas Table, except the food that Kate had brought, it goes directly to the oven, Kate's mom just suggested,"Since you did all this ,I will provide drinks and other snacks!" Kate smiles,"At ease mother!" Then both went to the living room to talk a little. They had not yet sitting when the bell rang, Kate go to open the door, and sees the whole family coming,"It seems that all of you combined to arrive at once!" Paul just says,"We met on the way into your house!" Kate just says, smiling,"Come in, and go to the living room, around 19h will arrive more guests!" Mrs. Malloy question,"Who are they daughter?" She replies,"The Decepticons!" Mrs. Malloy astonished question,"All?" Kate smiles,"Not all mother, only Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps and finally Soundwave!" She is a little perturbed,"I just hope they doesn't destroy anything!" Kate raises his hands,"Hey mom, do not worry, they are not as uncivilized as you think! Well let's talk for the Living Room! "

All have been dispatched to the lounge room where they start remembering her father, everything, and Kate laughs a bit. Kate had a glass of whiskey and just say while raise the glass,"You know, I drink this whiskey,to the health of my comrades!" And drink it in one gulp, and shivers a bit,"Uhh ... this is a strong one!" Paul just says, "Hey be careful with the whiskey or you can get drunk !" Kate looks at him, waving a hand,"Relax ... uncle, I do not want Cyclonus sees me drunk!" And everyone starts laughing, Mrs Malloy takes a sip of her wine Da Madeira,"I'll do one thing, I know that my husband have passed only for four months, but I'll take my grief!" Katherine just grins,"I think you do very well, New Year, New Life!" And Kate's mother says,"And I don't care about what others think or say, and I toast to that!"

The conversation continues until 18h, then the doorbell rings, and Paul goes open the door seeing Galvatron and Cyclonus accompanied by the other Decepticons,"This is the home of Mrs Malloy?" Paul replied shaking Galvatron's hand,"Come in,and put yourself at ease!" The 7 Decepticons came, and Paul asks,"It's not supposed all of you to be giant robots?" Cyclonus said,"We have a device that allows us to modify our size!" Paul says just dumbfounded,"Ah!" Cyclonus sees that humans are very excited and Kate points out,"You were on time, please join us!" Kate's cousins decided to do something, put in the ceiling, near the entrance of the living room a mistletoe, without others noticing.

Kate's mother calls everyone to dinner, and asks to the Decepticons,"I don't know what to give you!" Kate goes to her room and bring Energon cubes that had brought from Charr 2 months ago,"Mom I have something here for them!" And show them the cubes, then put in front of all the Transformers that are there. They are surprised, and thanked her,"Thanks Aspirant Malloy!" Everybody was starting to eat and talk a while Cyclonus have some fun in telling war stories to all the humans who are present , as well other funny stories, which puts all human laugh out loud.

The children who are among them, are attentive to Cyclonus's stories starting to ask some questions and the Mech put the kids near him, trying explain everything, one of the children look at Cyclonus saying with delight,"Wow... you are big Mr Cyclonus!" Galvatron smiled to the little girl, "Yes he is big sparkling, bigger than I!" Kate look at her young cousin,"Claire, you are so funny!" Then smiled,"One day Cyclonus will let you fly in his Jet mode ok?" Claire look at her older cousin,"You pwomise?" Cyclonus grab the girl putting her in his knee,"Yes sparkling, I promise!" Claire kisses Cyclonus on his face,"Thanks!" And left him surprised,"W... what was that?" Kate laughs a lot,"Cyclonus, she just gave you a kiss of appreciation, and likes you!" And continues laughing, infecting the others.

At the end of Christmas dinner, Kate get up from the table, gonna get the desserts and Cyclonus helps her,"I will help you Kate!" And both brought some mousses and gels for all humans that are there.

Kate isn't hungry and leaves the table followed by Cyclonus and passed underneath the mistletoe without realizing, Diane looks at the pillar, and yelled to all present in there,**"Look there folks ... look at the ceiling!"** Everybody saw what Diana says,"I don't know who put the mistletoe there!" Paul says with sly smile and then look at his niece and Cyclonus who were underneath, Galvatron curious question,"But what have this plant in special?" Kevin responds,"Dude,when a couple passes underneath a door that has a sprig of mistletoe, you have to kiss the person who is with you,and my cousin is right underneath it!" Galvatron look at him much questioned, and the guy just says,"It has very old roots!"

But the sister just screams to the couple,**"Look up!"** Kate looks up and tells Cyclonus,"I think they are plotting against us!" Cyclonus know the history of the Mistletoe,"I can already see Kate!" Katheryn says only,"You don't want to break the tradition don't you!" Cyclonus grabs Kate,"Well, do you want let them to wait?" Kate clings to him saying,"No, Sir!" Then both give a big kiss to the delight of all, and the young people that are there begin to whistle and howl like wolves, finally,"Wow,I loved it!" Her mother approaches,"Cyclonus, I know you love my daughter and I don't put obstacles to it .

I'm happy for you Kate!" And embraces both,"How do you know? We always kept it in secret! "Kate's mother explain outlining a smile,"Your body language says it all,that's it! Nothing escapes my eyes and you didn't go unnoticed! "And she continues smiling, very happy for both,"Your father would be very happy for you!"

At Midnight, begins the gifts exchanging , and Kate receives many gifts from everyone, but Cyclonus comes up beside her, with a simple black box,"Kate,this is for you!" She opens the box seeing a ring with Green crystals, like emerald, and the brightness is very intense, and Cyclonus puts it on her finger,"You look beautiful with this ring, my love!" Kate hugs him giving him a little kiss,"Thanks Cyclonus!" Then it's up to Kate, who delivers a package to Cyclonus,"This is for you!" Cyclonus opens seeing a silver necklace,"Kate, it is beautiful!" And put it on his wrist, the necklace has two names,his and her names,"I do not know what to tell you, only to tell you that I love you ever!" He turns to the leader,"What about you Galvatron?" The leader replied,"I am delighted Cyclonus!" And then embraces Kate,"Thank you for this party, I learned a little more about you!" Kate returns,"Nah, I have to thank you, for everything!" Galvatron just says,"Cyclonus can stay as long he want, I have to go, because the base can't be without a leader!" Kate accompanies the other Decepticons at the door,"But I thank you for coming Galvatron ,you left me very happy, for having participated!" Galvatron gave her another hug and then leaves moments after leaving Kate and Cyclonus more at ease.

Moments later the couple enters inside, Kevin comes to Cyclonus,"Your leader is very cool, Cyclonus!" Katheryn says only,"I was very impressed with him, as well the other one, with the faceplate." Kate amendment it,"His name is Soundwave, cousin!" The other girl smiled,"I find him very mysterious!" Kate explains," That made part of his personality, he never talk too much, just the essentials!"

Then Kate just finish,"Well Katheryn I have to go the garden, watch the stars, the sky is very starry, and you know I love to watch the stars!" Her cousin motions to the two, "Of course." Then Kate and Cyclonus left the house going outside.

They go to a more sheltered place from , the secret that Kate have since her childhood, is the Tree House,"I always went here to play Cyclonus as a child, and later brought here my boyfriends!" Cyclonus sees the construction,"It's very peculiar and rudimentary ,but is stable my love!" Kate clings to him,"I really enjoyed your gift beloved!" Cyclonus looks at the bracelet,"Me too my love , I understand what Christmas is!" Kate leans against him,"Christmas is not only the gifts, but to be in family to share our hearts and celebrate the birth of a very special Boy! It is time to meditate and to think that there is always hope for the future! "

The mech caresses her face saying,"And I am glad to share these moments with you... Thank you for everything Kate, I learned so much with your family!" Kate giggles,"You like it, my love?" He answers grinning,"Oh yes my love, that plant!" Kate remembered of the mistletoe branch on the ceiling,"Oh yes, who put it?" Cyclonus smirks,"I think I have a slight clue!" She's very curious about who put it,"What clue Cyclonus?" He have to say the real identity of the duo who had do it,"Well, your cousins!" Kate raise her brow, and ask,"Which ones?" Cyclonus smirks, giving his hand to Kate,"Your Cousins from Texas!" Kate laughs,"They never give up,but I will do something to them, later! Now I want stay with you!" Cyclonus ask, while caress her face,"Revenge is for later, isn't it?" She answers grinning,"You bet, my love!"

Saying that kisses him with passion, Cyclonus corresponds to his kiss, pressing her against his metallic chest, until both are on the floor of the tree-house he gets on top of her very quickly and things start to heat up, until they made love , being completely exhausted, not even the cold affects them, they were warm,"I love you Kate!" She replies,"Me too my beloved!" After looking at him caressing his face,"Merry Christmas Cyclonus!" He gives her a kiss and then his hand,"Merry Christmas Kate!" Both are looking at the stars that shine with great intensity leaving both to think that there is always hope, she look at him very happy, both continued embraced sharing a moment together,sharing the Christmas Spirit.

End ...

* * *

_Well what I can say?_

_This is a season full of joy... and Kate shared that with her, family, friends and... is true love... Cyclonus!_

_I wish you Happy Christmas!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks!_


End file.
